


Daybreak

by Deccaboo



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the misfortune to re-read Twilight today, as I was being lazy and refused to get out of bed and was bored. The edition I was reading had a sample chapter from the next book, New Moon, where Bella has a 'nightmare' about growing old with Edward while he remained young and Vampiric.</p><p>When I first read that chapter, I mused to myself that Bella would get so bored of Edward watching her sleep, telling her off for making her own decisions and staring at her like she's lunch well before she becomes an old lady, but when I heard that Bella indeed marries the boresome Vamp and becomes one herself, I despaired for her. I don't particularly like her as a person, but the thought that she would be stuck for eternity looking like an anaemic 18-year-old and not being taken seriously by her husband and his family would be so, so irritating. So, without any further ado, I present to you a secret chapter from "Stephenie Meyer"'s forthcoming book Daybreak...in which SM explores a new style of writing, and regrets having her heroine stuck with a handsome, yet boring individual for evermore.</p><p>I do know that S.Meyer's vampires can be seen in mirrors and photographed, but artistic license in this story and traditional vampiric lore says they can't. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> I had the misfortune to re-read Twilight today, as I was being lazy and refused to get out of bed and was bored. The edition I was reading had a sample chapter from the next book, New Moon, where Bella has a 'nightmare' about growing old with Edward while he remained young and Vampiric.
> 
> When I first read that chapter, I mused to myself that Bella would get so bored of Edward watching her sleep, telling her off for making her own decisions and staring at her like she's lunch well before she becomes an old lady, but when I heard that Bella indeed marries the boresome Vamp and becomes one herself, I despaired for her. I don't particularly like her as a person, but the thought that she would be stuck for eternity looking like an anaemic 18-year-old and not being taken seriously by her husband and his family would be so, so irritating. So, without any further ado, I present to you a secret chapter from "Stephenie Meyer"'s forthcoming book Daybreak...in which SM explores a new style of writing, and regrets having her heroine stuck with a handsome, yet boring individual for evermore.
> 
> I do know that S.Meyer's vampires can be seen in mirrors and photographed, but artistic license in this story and traditional vampiric lore says they can't. ;)

Isabella picked up the heavy-looking gilt frame, finding it light as a piece of plastic in her cold hands. The glass-fronted frame shined in the dim twilight as she stood by the window of the bedroom she shared with her husband, Edward, and she turned it towards the light of the thick candle she had set up on her bedside table. There were no photographs of them together because they could not be photographed, but sketches, like this one, existed. It was roughly sketched one stormy day when the whole family had run out to play baseball beneath the thundering sky, Isabella and her husband and daughter, captured in pencil by her sister-in-law, Alice.

She scrutinised the picture, Alice's hard strokes capturing the handsome angles of her husband's face, while their daughter's likeness was excited scribbles forming the bouncy restlessness of a young child eager to dash off and play with her grandparents and uncles. Isabella herself was crafted from thin, wispy strokes to her husband's right. It accurately portrayed her unruly cloud of hair, and Alice had gone over the drawing again with a russet pencil to accentuate the red-brown colour everyone in the family so admired, but her face, her pose, they were indistinct next to the carbon-copy drawing of her husband and child.

Isabella set the picture back down and stared into the candle flame. She felt bored. She had been bored every night for the past ninety years. Her daughter, Renesmee, now grown, chose to live with her grandparents, she wanted to become a doctor like her grandfather. Edward, whose attentions at first had been exciting and romantic, had quickly grown claustrophobic and dull. Inside she referred to herself as Isabella the Clumsy, because it reminded her of her human origins and separated her from the external 'Bella the Graceful' everyone else knew, now that she had existed as a vampire for the past nine long decades. An only child, Isabella's parents had died long ago and no descendants existed for her to follow save her daughter who found her parents so intolerably boring she gladly escaped to study medicine without a second's thought.

As she stared into the golden candle flame, Isabella allowed her mind to wander. She thought about her husband never coming home after a hunting trip, she thought about fighting him with all her strength, she thought about killing him herself. She thought about possible futures without him. Isabella concluded that after she had killed Edward, life would still be terribly boring, until his family tracked her down and tried to destroy her. She mused about Renesmee's reaction to Edward's murder and tried to gauge the response. The girl would probably be glad to be rid of them both, since Edward's family wouldn't hesitate to tear Isabella to shreds over his death...or institutionalise her, thinking as they did that she lived and breathed only for him as she had when she was a girl of merely eighteen, rather than a jaded woman of a hundred and eight.

To a human ear Edward's arrival would have been noiseless, but to Isabella, accustomed to his entrances at her window for almost a hundred years, he sounded as obvious and careless as an opportunistic burglar. Isabella didn't bother to turn around and welcome him home.


End file.
